Parents Barely Tolerated
by whitegloveslappin
Summary: Harry is living with the Potter's after the Dursley's death. Will Harry and Daniel get along? Will Harry and Ginny start dating? Does anyone care? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death. When Harry read this quote after the Dursley's died, it was what inspired him to move on and embrace life. Try and imagine a world without death. It is as much needed as living. If you live a good enough life, you won't fear death. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.

It has been three months since he first met the Potter's, he refused to call them Mom and Dad, and him and Daniel had finally stopped hating each other. Harry headed down to the dining room to eat breakfast with his family.

"Hi, James." Harry said, picking up a piece of sourdough toast and biting into it.

"Call me Dad." James said, a frown on his face.

"You're not my Dad." Harry said, glaring.

"I am your father so I am your dad!" James shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"No, James, you are **NOT **my dad. What were my first words? Where did I take my first steps? Do I get straight A's? Have I ever failed a class? Do you know any of this? No, you don't, because any man can be a father, but every father cannot be a dad!" Harry shouted, his face turning purple. He stormed out, leaving two awestruck adults and one very smiley brother.

Ginny Weasley was having a very good day. Her best friend, Harry Potter, had decided to drop by a little earlier than expected, and Ginny herself was watching the results of that.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Ron shouted, his face clashing with his hair as he blushed harder than Ginny had ever seen him blush.

"Oh, hey Ginny." Harry said, ignoring Ron and running his fingers through his already messed up hair.

"What is his problem?" Harry asked, walking up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"He's afraid that you're going to deflower me. If your brother did, he'd throw a party." Ginny said, scoffing at Ron's bias.

A bang resonated throughout the house, knocking Harry off his feet and rendering him unconscious.


	2. I know your secret

Moments after Harry left, Ginny tried on her favorite pair of jeans. They did not fit.

"Ginny, Dinner!" Her mother shouted, using her mighty lungs to get the point across.

Ginny raced down the stairs, entering the kitchen and informing her mother she was not hungry and was going for a walk. She grabbed her cell phone, a gift from her muggle obssesed father. She began walking to the beat of _Tik Tok_, the song currently playing on her iPod (also a gift from her father, apparently bought on something called eBay). She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, signaling a text message.

_Be careful, Ginerva, its a slippery slope. Watch your back. I know your secret. _The text message read, seemingly taunting Ginny. She zipped up the jacket of her tracksuit, getting a sudden chill despite the warm summer air.

_How could someone know? No one knew! _Ginny thought, her mind going a mile a minute.

Ginny found a rock to sit on and promptly passed out.

* * *

Harry approached the Potter Manor library, which was half the size of the Hogwarts library, which was ten times the size of an average muggle public library. He approached a shelf of dusty books, and knowing Daniel's IQ, would probably be the most intellectual ones. He took one book of the shelf and wiped it's dusty cover, _Moste Potent Potions, _the cover read in swirly read script that seemed to glow when Harry touched it. He set it down on the desk, screwed to a La-Z-Boy recliner. When he sat down to read it, it started flipping rapidly, with no assistance from Harry. When it settled on a page, Harry examined it closer.

_One tablespoon Mandrake Root_

_Two and a half teaspoons Ginger Root_

_A fourth of a cup of Puffapod seeds_

_One teaspoon of Stinksap_

_A tablespoon of powdered Wormwood_

_One teaspoon Fluxweed_

At the top of the page was the title: **Animagus Potion**. Underneath it, in a messy scrawl, was the words:** You might need this some day. **Harry flipped to the inside cover, and underneath the title was: **Property of Godric Gryffindor. **

Harry ran down the stairs, his boots making a steady _thump thump thump_. He entered the kitchen to find his mom on her laptop, a desperate attempt at keeping in touch with her muggle heritage.

"Hey, mom, do we have a potions lab?" Harry asked, picking up an apple from the table and biting into it.

"Yeah, in the basement, I use it to make healing potions. Why do you ask?" Lily asked, her red hair entering her eyes.

"I want to practice for Hogwarts." Harry said, a convincing lie.

"Okay, here's the key." Lily said, removing a necklace from her neck, a key adorning it.

"I don't need one." Harry said, smirking at her, and exiting the dining room.

He approached a large pair of round doors. With a flick of his wrist, the door blew to smithereens. Yes, it would have been easier, cleaner, neater, and less of a bitch to clean up, if he had just taken the key and used it, but where's the fun in that?

* * *

Daniel smirked as he finished the text message that he was to send to Ginny. This was the ultimate revenge for the prank she had played on him and the Weasley guys. He had found out Ginny's dirty little secret from his best friend, her older brother Ron. He hoped Ginny was ready for the ride of her life.


	3. Her deepest, darkest secret

Harry had just finished brewing the Animagus Potion. Nothing he had ever eaten had ever tasted this unbelievably awful. A puff of smoke emanated from his burp, and he passed out.

_ Harry reappeared in a meadow, shrouded by trees and in front of a lake. He heard a rumble from behind him and turned around, seeing a white Bengal tiger slowly approaching him._

_ "Good kitty, nice kitty." Harry said, hoping to calm the ferocious beast. It did not work. The tiger sauntered forward, hoping to get ahold of him. The tiger leaped up high in the sky, aiming to attack Harry. Harry shut his eyes, hoping to not feel the excruciating pain. The pain never came. Harry opened his eyes and looked around, blinking several times. He was no longer standing in a meadow. He was now standing in a forest, being dwarfed by trees easily hundreds of feet tall. He heard a CAW! and saw a dark blue and silver phoenix gliding high above his head, among the trees. It came down and did a nose dive, lightening bolts shooting from its wings and tail. It dived and hit Harry dead on, knocking him off his feet and on to the dirt floor. Harry squinted, adjusting to new light, it was a bright shiny day at the beach and Harry felt a compelling force pull him into the water._

_**Come here, my little darling,**_

_**The one who's destined to be,**_

_**Everything and anything,**_

_**Including me.**_

_**Your voice will be heard by one and all, **_

_**You'll be all creatures big and small, **_

_**Magical or not, **_

_**You will forever be known as,**_

_**a Shapeshifter.**_

_ Harry felt a barrage of images invade his brain. Images of him as a dog, a dragon, a hippogriff. He felt power like no other surge through him. The images ended abruptly._

_

* * *

_Daniel had snuck into his father's liquor cabinet, again. After finding good old fashioned Jack Daniels, he had sat down in the living room to drink the bottle while his parents were off on a romantic weekend. Daniel had long ago forgiven James for backhanding him back in June. He heard the floo activate and his best friend Ron Weasley came tumbling through, his red hair turning black from the uncleaned chimney.

"I have more scandal. Do you want to send out a few more texts to a few more people?" Ron asked, his face alight with glee at the thought of tormenting more people.

"Do you actually want me to make a list of things I'd rather do? Okay, 1. I'd rather go spelunking, 2. I'd rather have a rainbow party, 3. I'd rather teabag an eighty year old man." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Stop it." Ron said, annoyed.

* * *

Ginny kept replaying the scene over and over in her head. Over and over and over and over. She tried to convince herself that the text was random, not really meant for her. But, deep down in the darkest depths of her heart, she knew it wasn't. How could someone know her deepest, darkest secret? How could someone know she was a murderer?


	4. I know what you did last summer

Cecilia Diggory had always been Ginny Weasley's best friend. Her older brother, Cedric, had been Ginny's dream guy. Until **it **happened. Until Ginny had murdered Cecilia.

_Ginny had gone over for a playdate with her best friend, Cecilia. She approached the large mansion at least triple the size of her own family's home. It had obviously been bought by Amos's job at the ministry. She walked up to the hedges, trimmed by the muggle gardener that the Diggory's hired, and put an Unbreakable Vow on. She rang the doorbell, anticipating Cecilia answering the door._

_ Cecilia, in fact, did not answer the door. It was, instead, her shirtless brother Cedric. His hair was matted with sweat, obviously made by a good workout. Even at a tender age of 6, Ginny knew that 10 year old Cedric was beautiful. _

_ "Is CC here?" Ginny asked, her smile showing her two rows of sparkling white teeth._

_ "Yeah, she's in the playroom." Cedric said, his brown hair shrouding his blue eyes._

_ Ginny walked toward the playroom, her Mary Janes click click click clicking on the marble tiled floor. Her plaid knee length skirt matched perfectly with her black leggings. CC was dressed equally immaculate. Her platinum blonde bob framed her pale face perfectly. Her startling blue eyes, identical to Cedric's, seemed to stare deep in her soul. Her sharp nose was turned up in the air at the Bratz dolls placed in front of her. Though she was her best friend, Ginny had to admit that CC was very spoiled._

_ "Why aren't you playing?" Ginny asked, picking up Jasmine._

_ "You have to get the best to be an alpha." CC said. Her and her mother had been reading the Clique books and lately CC had been imitating the series main character, Massie Block, to a tee._

_ "I met Draco Malfoy yesterday." CC said, a rosy blush forming on her small cheeks, "I think I'm in love."_

_ "I think I'm in love too." Ginny said, her cheeks matching her hair._

_ "With who?" CC asked, her brow wrinkling._

_ "Cedric." Ginny said, cracking up._

_ A peal of laughter resonated from the French chiffon curtains. A tomato faced Cedric exited from the curtains. Ginny's blood boiled with raged, and next she knew, she was covered in her best friend's blood._

Ginny had forever remembered that day. She remembered Juliet Diggory backhanding her, her fingernail forever embedding a scar above her left eyebrow.

She heard her ringtone play, signalling a text message. Ginny felt her blood run cold.

**I know what you did last summer. Oh, wait, it wasn't last summer. Guess time flys when you're dead. **_**Ring Ring **_**It's the insane asylum calling. CC Diggory: Darling Daughter, Amazing Sister, Didn't have very good taste in friends (Here's a hint: Most of them are murderers.) Again, Little G, watch your back. You know you love me.**

** Sincerely,**

** CC **


	5. Jamie have I loved

_Cecilia Diggory: Forever Beloved. _Ginny Weasley read the inscription written on her best friends grave. She heard the _ring, ring, ring, ring, ring _of her phone, her blood running cold.

**Welcome back, little ones. No one is completely truthful, everyone's got a secret, and it's my job to expose all of them. Daniel was to big of a chicken to do my job. So, James and Lily Potter, please come forward to the stand. To make this seem more fun, I'm going to cheer your secrets.**

** "Give Me An A!"**

** "Give Me A B!"**

** "Give Me an O"**

** "Give me an R"**

** "Give Me a T"**

** "Give Me a I"**

** "Give Me An O!"**

**You heard it right folks. Poor little Jamie. She was so young. And to the rest of the Wizarding World. You are next. You can call me SS.**

**

* * *

**

Daniel blinked back tears. He knew what abortion meant. He had learned of the cruel muggle technique of getting rid of unwanted, unborn children. He could have had a sister named Jamie. Somehow, he knew everyone with a cell phone or owl in the world would know fairly fast.

Daniel smashed through the door to his fathers office. He opened every file in the drawer until he found an appointment slip:

**Dr. Radcliffe**

**Age: 38**

**Abortionist**

**Appointment: July 31st, 2003**

**3:30 P.M.**

**

* * *

**

James dropped his new cell phone when he read the text message. How could anyone know, unless. James apparated home, directly into his office. The place was completely ransacked. Papers strewn haphazardly on the floor, pencils crunching under his feet. He picked up a file marked ABORTION. The only paper missing was the appointment slip and a list of possible names, Jamie being James's first choice.

* * *

Lily received the text message while she was preparing the Hospital Wing for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Madame Pomphrey had long ago retired, leaving Lily the position. She dropped the glass bottle of Skela-Grow she was holding, causing the bright orange liquid to spill around the floor. She reached for a bed to catch herself on and fell onto the hard stone, her head cracking open and bright red blood spilling out around her.


	6. Why must the good die young?

Chapter 1 revelations

_ The earthquake that had knocked Harry off his feet had ended fairly quickly. After a while of searching, no one had found any cause for the very large noise. A dark black cloud floated far above the house, a deep, rumbling laugh emenating from it._

_

* * *

_Chapter 2 revelations

_ Harry knew his biological mother would do anything to get him to call her 'Mom'. Anything, like, giving an eleven year old access to very dangerous plants. So, he took advantage of her weakness and called her mom._

_

* * *

_Chapter 4 revelations.

_ It was a week after CC died, and the entire Weasley family was gathered to attend the funereal. No one spoke a word as they tied their ties, slipped shoes on, and adjusted their pocket hankeys. They all shuffled out to the car, in complete silence. They reached the Silent Hills Cemetery, a name Ginny made sure to remember. They approached the Diggory family._

_ "What is she doing here?" Cedric said, tears pouring down his face._

_ "Calm down." Amos said, his paper-white face rosying up._

_ "No! Get Out! I'm going to get you, BITCH!" Cedric shouted, tackling Ginny and beating her stomach with his fists._

_ Ron and the Twins jumped on Cedric, punching and kicking away. By the time the parents had cleaned up the fight, Cedric had a broken nose and double black eyes, Ron's wrist was bent in a direction that it was never meant to go. Fred's ankle had swelled up like a balloon and George was barely recognizable under the bruises, varying in size, shape and color. Cedric lunged for Ginny, only to be held back by Amos._

_ "I'll get you." Cedric said, squinting in anger at the Weasley girl._

_

* * *

_Chapter 4-5 revelations

_ Daniel, after the first text, had decided never to send another one. Contrary to popular belief, Daniel did have a, however muted, conscience. So he knew when he got the text about Jamie that someone was trying to frame him. But who?_

_

* * *

__Cedric sighed as he finished the text. Why must the good die young?_


	7. Well, Everybody

**Inspired by Gossip Girl episode, "The Goodbye Gossip Girl"**

"Who could it be?" Remus mused, patting James's back as he cried over his unconscious wife's figure.

"I don't know! Why can't our lives be like a _Brady Bunch _episode?" James asked, tears streaking down his unwashed face.

"Because Mike Brady died of AIDS." Remus said.

"Really, Remus. Why is life so awful." James asked, his back shaking.

"Well, Little J, life's tough, get a helmet." Harry walked in, his eyes alight with fury, "Why did you abort Jamie!" Harry shouted, slamming James against St. Mungos's wall.

James pushed Harry off of him, causing Harry to fall into the ground.

Harry heard his obnoxious ringtone and reached for his phone. Remus, James, Sirius, and Lily's handbag all had the same ring. _Oh no, _Harry thought.

**It's not over 'til the fat lady sings, and I don't think Mrs. Weasley is quite ready to open her mouth. You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you Ginny, you had to go meddling where you don't belong. Now I'm going to reveal secrets about well, everybody. **

** Remus Lupin: Is really a werewolf.**

** Sirius Black: Is an illegal animagus.**

** James Potter: See 'Sirius Black**

** Daniel Potter: Extortionist**

** Ron Weasley: See 'Daniel Potter'**

** Ginny Weasley: Murderer**

** Albus Dumbledore: See 'Ginny Weasley'**

** Severus Snape: In love with Lily Potter**

** Lord Voldemort: Half-Blood**

** Lucius Malfoy: Domestic Abuser**

** Gilderoy Lockhart: Fraud**

** Rita Skeeter: See 'Sirius Black'**

** Harry Potter: Isn't really Harry Potter**

End it on a dramatic note

Read The Sequel!

Read The Sequel!

Read The Sequel!

Read The Sequel!

Read The Sequel!


	8. Sequel Info

There is a sequel to _Parents Barely Tolerated, _it is called _Parents Not Here, _and it centers around Harry's first year at Hogwarts and the aftermath of _Parents Barely Tolerated. _You can get to it by going to my author profile, which has a link at the top left corner of the page, or going to this link:

fanfiction

.net/s/6033021/1/Parents_Not_Here

And, I'm not updating chapter 2 until I get five reviews on _Parents Not Here, _and so far, I have one.


End file.
